The plan for the coming year is to continue and extend research projects already underway as summarized in the Progress Report section. These will be focused broadly on connectivity and organizational aspects of neural mechanisms in behavior with experiments involving different procedural approaches and different animal species as follows: (a) studies of cerebral function in human patients with complete and partial sections of the forebrain commissures hemispherectomy, agenesis of corpus callosum, and related unilateral lesions, (b) studies of split-brain monkeys and cats with special emphasis on analytic experimental surgery in the visual system, (c) studies on nerve regeneration, development and maturation in lower vertebrates and in young kittens with concern for neurospecificity and functional plasticity, (d) studies on memory consolidation and learning in newly hatched chicks.